Endangered
by Frecklesong
Summary: Lionkit and Whitekit are the two newest additions of ForestClan. They may be considered lucky- for their uncle is Oakstar, the brave and young leader. It seems like their future is secure because of this, although you may witness as they grow: this is not exactly the case. And one kit is destined for more trouble than she bargained for. But why?
1. New Life

**ForestClan**

 **Leader:** Oakstar (large brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

 **Deputy:** Ashfoot (marbled grey tabby tom with yellow eyes)

 **Medicine Cat:** Mintcloud (wiry pale grey tabby she-cat with light green eyes)

 **Warriors:**

Flintcreek (charcoal colored she-cat with blue eyes)

Buzzardtail (ruddy colored tom with striking amber eyes and half a tail)

 _Apprentice: Sparrowpaw_

Pebblesnow (cream colored she-cat with grey spots and blue eyes)

Reedstorm (russet tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

 _Apprentice: Snakepaw_

Hareclaw (lean brown tabby tom with green eyes)

Stonetuft (short furred grey tom with amber eyes)

Crowdusk (black she-cat with amber eyes)

Onetalon (black and white patched tom with yellow eyes)

 **Apprentices:**

Sparrowpaw (white she-cat with brown tabby patches and pale blue eyes)

Snakepaw (brown-grey tom with pale green eyes)

 **Queens:**

Sorrelfur (brown tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes; mother to Buzzardtail's kits, Lionkit and Whitekit)

 **Elders:**

N/A

* * *

"Oh Sorrelfur, they're beautiful," Buzzardtail purred, his whiskers twitching.

He craned his neck to gently sniff his two new daughters, both of which were curled at their mother's side, suckling quietly. Sorrelfur, exhausted from kitting, could only nod in agreement.

It was silent for a few moments before Oakstar, Sorrelfur's brother, entered the nursery. Mintcloud was quick to get out of his way, bundling up her herbs and padding out without a word. The leader studied the kits, his tail curled neatly around his paws. "Congratulations," he mewed, dipping his head.

"Thank you," Sorrelfur responded, managing a smile.

Oakstar simply nodded, and with a wave of his tail, vanished from the den, thus leaving the two new parents to revel in the life of their new kits. "What will we name them?" Buzzardtail inquired.

Sorrelfur tilted her head, pressing her nose gently to the head of one small, brown tabby form. The kit had tiny white paws and a splash of white on her chest, muzzle, and belly. "Lionkit," she meowed.

Buzzardtail purred and did the same to the other kit. "Whitekit?" he suggested. The name fit: this daughter had a completely white pelt.

He licked her head gently and curled up to sleep beside her, knowing how tired she must be.

"I can't wait for them to open their eyes," Sorrelfur murmured before drifting off.

* * *

The next morning, the vacant nursery, save for the new family, was awakened by high pitched mewling. A pair of tiny pink mouths opened, their cries tearing through the tranquil quiet of morning and alerting both of their parents to their discomfort.

It seemed Sorrelfur was a natural mother. As if she'd done it many times before, she curled closer to her kits so they were pressed to her belly, her soft tail brushing over their minute frames to comfort them. "Hush, little ones," she murmured.

And of course, it wasn't long before the next disturbance came in, though this time- fortunately- it did not muddle the now sleeping sisters.

Flintcreek made herself known. She was the mother to the newly named warrior Onetalon. Joy was evident in her gaze as soon as it fell upon the small litter. "Oh Sorrelfur, congratulations," she purred, her whiskers fanning out as she neared the group.

"Thank you," the new mother replied with a dip of her head.

Knowing not to disrupt the peace and quiet, the senior warrior simply watched the kits for a few moments before slipping from the den. It was smart of her to expect Ashfoot to summon her for dawn patrol; not that she exactly enjoyed it all the time. Sorrelfur knew she'd rather spend time playing with the new kits.

Buzzardtail entered the den once more, stretching before sitting. "They won't open their eyes for another few days," he rumbled.

The queen nodded. "Let's enjoy them while they still only eat and sleep," she chuckled softly, shifting so she may bathe her kits.

The tom watched, enamored and amused by the tenderness his mate showed their offspring. Perhaps he would take her advice. Purring, he relaxed and soaked up the moment, for whatever it was worth for however long it may last.

 **A/N: Short, yes, but I'd like feedback to know whether or not I should continue! And to make it fun for you all, albeit it is early, any guesses on the siblings' warrior names?**


	2. Clear Skies

Sorrelfur was an attentive mother. Anyone could see that. In the first few sunrises after her kitting, Buzzardtail, Mintcloud, and Oakstar had come to see her.

Her mate was ecstatic to watch the growth of his precious kits. On the other hand, the ForestClan leader was more like analyzing them, as if sizing them up and trying to determine what kind of warriors they would be, wordlessly.

This sunrise, Sorrelfur had noticed something amazing. Buzzardtail had just returned from dawn patrol, slipping in the den the moment he heard her excited mews. "They've opened their eyes!"

A loud purr rumbled from the tom's chest, and his eyes were alight with pride. The kits could see now, albeit barley, but they could see. They squirmed about on wavering legs, their plump bodies wobbling as they made their way about the nest.

"M-mama?" a small voice said, kneading at their mother's side.

A delighted expression consumed the faces of both parents, who looked down at Whitekit. "Whitekit! Yes, I'm your mama," Sorrelfur meowed.

* * *

Another week had passed since then. Whitekit and Lionkit were walking more steadily now, playing games in the nursery and begging to go outside the den to explore camp. To be expected.

"I wanna be Lionstar! You can be my deputy, White..."

"My warrior name is Whitefire! You keep forgetting," Whitekit chided her sister with a playful nudge.

Lionkit nestled closer to her sister. "Mama is an enemy warrior. We have to take her down," she whispered.

"ForestClan, attack!" she yowled, flattening her ears before leaping on her mother, followed by Whitekit.

Sorrelfur made a noise of surprise, turning her head to watch her two little ones clamber over her, tiny claws unsheathed as to more easily make their way up her pelt.

With a sigh and a purr, she gently nudged them off of her. "Tell you what- if we make a Clan truce, I'll show you around camp. How does that sound? I am at your mercy, brave warriors," she mewed.

Smirking, she dipped her head in play submission.

The sisters, pleased, looked between each other and silently agreed in an instant. "Alright. We will not harm you, but you are our prisoner and you must show us around your territory," Whitekit proclaimed.

The queen stood, waving her tail to have her kits follow her from the den. She was quick to make it past the leader's den. "That's where Oakstar stays. He's come to see you a few times," she explained.

Whitekit and Lionkit had to make up for their shorter legs by almost running after Sorrelfur, taking in everything around them with bright blue eyes and awed expressions.

"There's the medicine den. Mintcloud stays there- she's come to see you too- and take care of you."

"It smells weird over there," Lionkit remarked, wrinkling her nose.

Sorrelfur glanced behind her to make sure they were close. This tour would tire them out, she knew, but she was glad they would enjoy it. The Clan overall might enjoy seeing new faces prance about camp and play soon, too. "There's the warrior den. It's where your father stays."

"It's so big!" Whitekit cried, smiling.

The mother purred and nodded in agreement. She remembered feeling the same way when she saw camp for the first time. "The elders' den. No one stays in there," she mewed passively.

"Elders...?" Lionkit inquired.

"Cats that are too old to hunt or fight for the Clan anymore. And it seems all elders are great storytellers," Sorrelfur elaborated with a chuckle.

With a haughty laugh, Lionkit pranced out in front of her sibling and mother. "I'll never be too old to fight. I'm gonna live forever, I'll be the best warrior!"

Whitekit smiled deviously and pounced on her sister. "Oh yeah?"

Sorrelfur sat and watched, amused. They were in the center of camp, so the ground was soft enough for them to tussle safely. Warriors returning from patrol glanced over as they passed by, grinning. A few even stopped.

"So these are the fabled young ones, eh?" Ashfoot, the deputy commented.

She couldn't tell if he was mocking disdain or if he was sincerely unimpressed. Not that it was unusual of Ashfoot to behave that way. "Yes," she replied.

"They've got energy," the tom added, his tail tip flicking in the air.

The queen let her guard down a bit, giving him a nod. "That they do."

Turning to face him fully, Sorrelfur's blue eyes filled with curiosity. "What about you? You're a seasoned warrior- in the best kind of way- with status. I've never seen you try and take a mate, have kits."

Ashfoot became rigid, though he managed a shrug that seemed to convey disinterest. "StarClan knows."

"I mean, your kits certainly would make fine warriors. Our ranks aren't great. We're a small Clan. Just a thought," she meowed.

The deputy just stared at her for a few moments before standing and walking off. Sorrelfur exhaled and let her attention be re-captured by her own litter. Quickly, Ashfoot's sullen tone in the previous conversation dissipated.

The sisters broke apart before tearing into a game of chase. Sorrelfur didn't bother constantly turning and twisting to keep her eye directly on them, so she let them tire themselves out. Being not even a moon old yet, it didn't take long.

By now it was just past sunhigh. She gently herded her kits back to the nursery. Safely tucked into the nest, the kits were out cold within heartbeats.

Sorrelfur sat at the entrance of the den, watching Buzzardtail approach. "Hello," he mewed.

He pressed his nose to hers before glancing past her at the kits. "I heard you showed them around camp?" he asked.

"They enjoyed it," she purred.

Buzzardtail nodded his head toward the freshkill pile, letting his mate follow. She picked out a squirrel, and they made their way to a shaded area to share.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter: we're pretty much past the *kits discover camp and romp around* stage, and we get to delve a little more into everyone's character. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Stay tuned!**


	3. Dark Skies

Sun streamed in through the roof of the den, meeting unwilling eyes that blinked open on their own accord due to the starkness of it. "Great StarClan...somecat needs to patch the roof again," Lionkit mumbled.

Without a patched roof, the greenleaf sun became unbearable to be directly under- especially when trying to sleep. Whitekit moaned in agreement, sitting up slowly and stretching.

The kits had matured somewhat. Whitekit's fluffy white coat was sleeker now, her eyes going from their blue of kithood to a soft green; Lionkit's, to a warm golden color, her pelt more smooth and less kit-like every day as well. Four moons had passed.

"Whitekit! Lionkit!" Ashfoot's voice sounded from outside.

The sisters hurried out, not wanting his nagging to wake their mother, who was still asleep in the nest. "Yes?" Whitekit asked, sitting with her tail curling over her paws.

"Keep close watch of how a dawn patrol works. You two will be apprentices soon, and training is vigorous. Can't have you falling behind. Taking on a mentor and learning the code, as well as the skills to hunt and fight, are a great responsibility."

Lionkit resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but didn't, and did as she was told.

"Buzzardtail, take Crowdusk, Onetalon, and Pebblesnow to check the borders," Oakstar announced from the Tall Rock.

Ashfoot turned to the kits. "I'm going too. You get to follow me and remain under my supervision, so you get an intimate look. Patrols are important. We have to make sure StreamClan and the others don't invade our home or take our prey. Without our knowing of course."

Whitekit gave her sister a look that said; " _Does he ever shut his muzzle?"_

Lionkit's whiskers twitched in a silent agreement, and she even grinned, but only after she was sure the deputy's back was turned.

* * *

They had left, but Sorrelfur woke up in a panic. "Where are they?" she cried, emerging from the nursery.

"Buzzardtail?"

Flintcreek trotted up to her, sympathy in her gaze. "Don't worry- Ashfoot took them along on the dawn patrol."

The queen frowned. "What? But they're just kits," she meowed.

Her protest was met with a shrug and an apologetic wave of her tail. "He wanted them to see what it was like so they knew what to expect as apprentices."

Sorrelfur curled her lip and hissed, glancing toward Oakstar's den. "I'll be back."

Dipping her head in thanks to the senior warrior, she padded off and made her way up Tall Rock. The climb was a bit steep, but Sorrelfur was still quite young. "Brother?" she asked, her voice shrinking and peeling away in the depths of the rocky den.

"Come in," came a reply.

The she-cat composed herself. She knew she couldn't be overly emotional about the situation; her brother would dismiss it as a new mother's worries. But it mattered to her.

"I am your sister," she began.

The large tom looked confused- why would she point out this obvious fact?- but nodded.

"You trust me."

Again he nodded, even though it was a statement and not a question. His tabby pelt bristled slightly as the seconds went by. His eyes were unblinking, amber, and calculating her every move, trying to decode her thoughts in an attempt to sway the possible rise of an argument in his favor.

"Then why did you take my _kits,_ they're still just _kits,_ mind you, on a patrol? _Without_ my knowledge?"

Oakstar's calm disposition did not change in the slightest at the face of her claim at all. He did not appear mortified nor amused. He was utterly passive. "They're closer to becoming apprentices than they are being kits," he meowed.

"They are the future of ForestClan. I would never to do anything to harm them, I just think it's good for them to experience these things."

Sorrelfur did not appear convinced.

"It's not going to become a regular thing- I just would like to see my nieces with a leg up in training. Snakepaw nor Sparrowpaw didn't get that benefit, you know," Oakstar finished with a playful wink and twitch of his whiskers.

The queen's hardened resolve crumbled and she gestured a paw toward him, for if he was closer, she would've hit him. "Don't let them hear you say that," she _mrrowed_.

Oakstar nodded and dipped his head in farewell and dismissal, a smile still present on his lips.

* * *

Lionkit and Whitekit had done their best to remain at attention whilst on patrol, listening to Ashfoot explain _everything_. But a kit is a kit, and eventually the two had begun whispering amongst each other and playfighting, which resulted in a mass of fur on the forest floor, giggling insults and swiping at ears.

The patrol went on, per Ashfoot's command, but the deputy stayed behind, an unamused glint in his eye. "Are you quite finished?" he asked, clearing his threat and standing tall.

 _"Mouse dung,"_ Lionkit thought.

The two straightened immediately, hanging their heads in apology. "Sorry."

Ashfoot shook his head, letting a very small chuckle tumble from his throat. "I understand- it's a lot to take in- especially in just one day. My favorite thing to do was play with my littermates when I was a kit, not listen to the warriors boss me around."

Whitekit and Lionkit began to smile back, realizing he probably wouldn't punish them. Their tails lashed back and forth over the ground as they nodded with enthusasim.

"Oakstar wanted me to take you. He wants you to excel in training," he explained.

The sisters felt a little better when he said that. Their uncle just wanted the best for them was all. They glanced at each other.

"Don't worry, we can head back now. Your mother may be worried," he mewed.

The siblings got to their paws and proceeded to follow the deputy back to camp, where Sorrelfur greeted them with vigor, grooming them, for which she was shaken off promptly.

"What did you think?" she asked.

The kits gave similar responses: the territory was huge, they couldn't wait to be apprentices to explore it more, but they liked camp too. Their mother gave a laugh, leading them back to the nursery.

Nightfall seemed to arrive speedily, and cats gathered under the halfmoon to share tongues. Oakstar stayed atop Tall Rock, watching as Mintcloud emerged from her den.

"Let us all wish our medicine cat well in her journey to the Starstone as she meets with her fellow medicine cats on the way. Let StarClan guide their paths!" he yowled.

The proclamation was met with cheers and words of encouragement, which Mintcloud took with a nod of gratitude and respect. She knew she must be going soon, for she had already taken the traveling herbs. She easily slipped off past the camp entrance and into the night- not to be back in the safety of ForestClan until sunrise.

Whitekit and Lionkit watched from the nursery, sitting in front of their mother. Buzzardtail was nearby- having brought freshkill to share with his mate. Prey was plentiful, and the Clan took advantage of it.

"The Starstone. I wonder what it's like to go there," Lionkit hummed.

"Me too. I wonder where it is! What it looks like," Whitekit chimed in, staring off in the direction Mintcloud had gone.

With a scoff, Lionkit turned and curled up in the nest, closing her eyes. Whitekit attempted to pounce on her, but her sister batted her away and grumbled about wanting to get sleep; in which, the response she received was something about being "no fun."

Sorrelfur was quick to return to them, wanting sleep as well. Buzzardtail wished his family goodnight before joining his Clanmates that wished to stay up.

The next morning, the Clan was in a bit of a frenzy. They were occupied welcoming Mintcloud back, whilst voicing their concerns about the dark clouds gathering overhead. Storms could be dangerous in greenleaf.

Lionkit watched this all from the den, unable to stay asleep with all the noise. Whitekit's paw dug under her chin- for the sister slept belly up beside her- and Lionkit pushed it away, causing her to wake up as well. Shaking out her white fur and parting her jaws in a gentle yawn, she took in the happenings occurring around camp. She tilted her head and tried to put the pieces together.

Buzzardtail approached, purring at the sight of his kits. "Hello little ones."

Confusion forgotten, the daughters bounded over to their father and rubbed up against him, darting between his paws and trying to climb over his back. Alas, he was too large for them to accomplish this. For now.

He laughed, engaging in some play fighting before sitting back and looking at them. They would be apprentices all too soon, he thought.

"Father, why is the sky dark?"

"Yeah, and why has everyone got their pelt roughed up over it?"

He didn't understand their questions at first, but soon Buzzardtail parted with a nod. "Clouds are coming in. Clouds mean rain, and storms. I don't believe you've ever experienced a storm," he _mrrowed._

Whitekit and Lionkit frowned, looking at each other before looking at their father. "Like water falling from the sky? Mama told us about it," Lionkit mewed indignantly.

"Well yes, that's right," their father purred, pressing his nose to the tops of their heads.

He gave a nod, communicating that he had to go, before padding off. A rumble rolled through the sky, deep and powerful. The kits froze at first, staring up in awe. They were away from the confines of the nursery now, they might as well revel in the coming storm out in the openness of camp.

Sorrelfur woke up shortly after, coming to sit with them. "I heard Mintcloud saying that this storm might be bad."

A flash tore through the sky and illuminated everything for a brief moment before another barrage of thunder rippled overhead. Sorrelfur winced. "Lightning can cause fire if it strikes a tree," she explained.

"You don't want to know what fire is like. Trust me."

It wasn't long before the rain began to come down. Quickly, the forest floor became soaked, for the rain was heavy and fast. Oakstar stood on Tall Rock, ears flattened sideways. His brown tabby pelt was darker due to the rain and matted down, his whiskers dripping.

"Everyone to their dens! Ashfoot and myself will come around and make sure everything is ok. If anything happens, we will let you know," he announced.

The few cats that stood out quickly slipped back into their dens. The water was streaming along natural divots in the earth now on the edge of the ForestClan camp. Luckily, all of the dens sat on a ledge, apart of the small cove the camp resided in. It didn't take long for water levels to rise. It would be dangerous for anyone to go down there, kit or otherwise.

Lionkit and Whitekit watched as the freshkill started to be washed away.

"Oh no! We have to save it, that's our prey! The warriors worked hard to catch it!" Whitekit cried.

She had a smirk on, the smirk of a kit who wanted to do something foolish and possibly heroic. But she was almost an apprentice, after all. Without pause, she dove after it, the lower half of her body becoming damp as she landed in the water below.

"Whitekit, no! You mousebrain!" Lionkit yowled, her hackles raised and her legs tensed.

She stood, claws unsheathed as she resisted the urge to run after her sister. Sorrelfur gasped in horror. "Oakstar!" she called.

The leader carefully made his way to the nursery. "What is it?" he asked, looking almost panicked.

"Whitekit was swept away trying to recover the freshkill!" She laid her tail over her daughter's shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

Oakstar's eyes set, and he nodded once. "We'll get her back," he told his sister.

He turned and called Ashfoot to his side, explaining the situation.

Lionkit watched, but couldn't help fear for Whitekit's life. She hoped she would be alright.

 _StarClan, let everything be alright._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! I love hearing people's' thoughts!**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Dark Skies Part 2

"Fox dung!" Mintcloud hissed.

She rested on higher ground, herbs resting at her paws, though it was obvious she wasn't able to save all of it.

Lionkit and Sorrelfur had followed her, the latter trying to calm her daughter down as Oakstar and Ashfoot tried to figure out the safest way to retrieve Whitekit. Her father stayed a safe distance, silent and still, as if shocked about the turn of events.

The warriors, followed by Sparrowpaw and Snakepaw, joined the two she-cats. Everyone huddled together and formed a mass of different colored and patterned fur, flattened ears, and stiff tails. Every once and a while, one cat would shake out their pelt to rid their coat of the rain water that had accumulated there.

"Well this is just great," Flintcreek griped from beside Sorrelfur. Blue eyes narrowed at the sky, still heavy with rain.

Hareclaw shifted to glance at the she-cat. "Hopefully it will be over soon."

It was evident that the entire Clan was itching to do something. How could they simply sit there while StarClan knows what was happening to Whitekit? Nonetheless, it would be irresponsible to try and go after her without the word from the leader or deputy. But as if on cue, Oakstar approached.

"I'll go," Buzzardtail offered immediately, stepping forward with his head high.

"Pebblesnow, Onetalon, come with me," he began in a level voice, seemingly ignoring the tom altogether.

"Ashfoot is in charge while I am gone."

Oakstar turned tail, the two warriors following suit. Once a little deeper in the territory, he relayed more detailed instructions. "Pebblesnow, try down near the GorgeClan border. Onetalon, head toward StreamClan territory. We meet back here at sundown."

Both cats gave a stoic nod and peeled off, the Clan leader going his own way. Whilst the rain had drowned out most of any traceable scents, he kept his eyes open and ears alert, following the direction of water flow. It seemed to go on forever. Surely a white pelt in the midst of rich browns and greens would stand out- where was she? Growling, he made his way up a tree and tried to scan about. Nothing.

Wait! He could hear yowling. It sounded like a she-cat. Could it be?

Back at camp, Lionkit's agitation was only growing. "She's going to be alright, right? They'll find her? Why did she go after the freshkill!?" she growled under her breath to her mother.

Sorrelfur felt a pang of dread herself. All of her questions were viable. "I know they'll find her," she replied instead, looking over to Buzzardtail.

Lionkit was five moons old now, her mother knew she wasn't a mousebrain. But she had to keep hope.

In the forest, the yowling had been discovered to be Pebblesnow, who stood at the GorgeClan border. Once Oakstar and Onetalon joined her, they saw what she had made the commotion about: a GorgeClan cat held the limp form of Whitekit in their jaws.

It was the deputy. "Hollowstripe," Oakstar meowed.

"Whitekit was swept down here during the flood," Onetalon explained hurriedly.

Oakstar raised his tail to silence him.

As though natural, Pebblesnow moved just as Hollowstripe set her down, leaving the she-cat to pick her up. She dipped her head in thanks before returning to their side of the border and heading to camp; or what was left of it.

When leaves being kicked up by frantic paws were within earshot, the entirety of ForestClan turned to get a good look.

"She's getting a little big to be...carried," Pebblesnow managed, her voice muffled.

Onetalon, who was the only one who heard the remark, could only smile and nod, happy they were able to get their Clanmate back safely.

Mintcloud was the first to the kit when she was set down, pressing a paw to her side and lowering her head to her muzzle to make sure she was breathing. When it was affirmed that she was alive, Ashfoot herded everyone away so the medicine cat could do what she needed to do.

Sorrelfur and Lionkit were allowed to stay a little closer.

The grey tabby she-cat massaged her belly and throat to coax out any excess water before dressing the scratches on her back she must have received from the rough ride down. After that, she tried dangling pungent herbs to her nose to try and startle her awake. It didn't seem to work.

Lionkit couldn't take it and left her mother's side, pressing her nose to Whitekit's ear. "Wake up! You're safe now, you're back at camp. You have to get up," she whimpered.

Heartbeats seemingly equivalent to an eternity passed before pale green eyes opened. Finally..!

"Thank StarClan!" Sorrelfur heaved, rasping her tongue between her daughter's ears and over her cheeks.

Mintcloud seemed to visibly relax as well, beckoning an also very perturbed Buzzardtail over.

"I'll say it again since you didn't hear me the first time: you mousebrain!" Lionkit added, offering a weak laugh, which her sister mirrored.

Her father sat behind his daughter, shielding her from the rain. He was sure she'd had enough of the water by now, and licked her between the ears before pressing his nose to her shoulder. ForestClan seemed much less on edge, though Ashfoot couldn't help but to now stare at his camp, decimated by the surge of water. It would take some time to repair fully, but with luck, it would be livable in a day or so.

Oakstar approached the shaken family, nodding to his own sister and nieces. "Thank StarClan indeed, that everything is alright," he mewed.

"Thank you, as well. You were the ones to find her," Sorrelfur replied.

"The GorgeClan deputy returned her to us; we will be sure to thank them at the next gathering."

"Seems appropriate," Buzzardtail chimed in.

The leader departed.

* * *

Surprsingly, it was a little before moonhigh before the waters had receded. And so, cleanup began.

"Buzzardtail, take Pebblesnow, Hareclaw, and Onetalon to take out the old moss from the dens," Ashfoot instructed.

The four cats nodded and hurried back down the hill into camp.

Oakstar, alone, ran a patrol to remark borders once the rain had stopped.

Once the first group returned, old, wet moss tucked under their chins and clamped in their jaws to be discarded, the deputy's voice rang through the territory again.

"Reedstorm, Crowdusk, Stonetuft and Sparrowpaw, go collect fresh moss from the cave."

More bodies filed out of their temporary holding spot to follow orders.

"...Flintcreek, Snakepaw, come with me. We're going to hunt."

Now with Ashfoot gone, Oakstar returned.

"Buzzardtail, Hareclaw, go with Mintcloud so she can restock the herbs," he meowed.

Lionkit sat and listened, intently checking on her sister every now and then, even though she was only a few foxlengths away. Sorrelfur took her father's place since he was occupied. And she thought it was a good time to talk about the future, about becoming an apprentice and doing a lot of hard work, learning the traditions of the Clan and becoming a productive part of ForestClan. She almost rolled her golden eyes but resisted that urge, simply nodding instead.

How could she think about that in a time like this?

By now, no cat had any idea how close to sunrise it was. The dens were repaired, the moss was dry, and there was prey, now kept in the otherwise vacant elder's den. Whitekit, however, was advised to stay her night in the medicine den. Just in case. But it didn't much help that Crowdusk came running in later in a huff, begging Mintcloud to come with her to check something.

The exhausted kit just trying to sleep didn't pay much attention to the ordeal, but realized she didn't need to when the medicine cat returned. "Looks like you'll be getting a new denmate once you get back," she sighed before yawning and falling silent.

Hm. She wondered who's they were, but didn't speculate too much before sleep claimed her tired mind.

The next day, Whitekit felt back to her old self, and was frankly growing sick of the smell of herbs. Lionkit came to visit her and keep her entertained, thank StarClan. Sorrelfur had been told to go on the dawn patrol but to take it easy.

The sisters guessed it was because they were due within half a moon to become apprentices. Their mom would go back to being a warrior, so they were trying to get her acclimated to being more active again.

"Lionkit, if you're going to stay here, could you not sit right in the entrance?" Mintcloud huffed with a playful smile.

The tabby's ears went back. "Oh..! Sorry," she chuckled.

But the medicine cat stood silent, looking at them. "In fact- you seem fine, Whitekit. Now both of you get on! Just come back if anything feels off, alright?"

With a _mrrrow_ of amusement, the white she-cat stood and nodded, trotting back to the nursery, where Crowdusk lay. Lionkit nodded in greeting to her.

"Oh..!" Whitekit gave a small gasp, having forgotten the previous night's events.

The dark she-cat gave a small laugh and curled back up.

Deciding to occupy the clearing, the two sisters chatted away and, as always, began to play fight, tumbling about and earning a mock-disappointed head shaking from Mintcloud.

"Who's kits is Crowdusk expecting?" Whitekit inquired between play blows.

"No idea," Lionkit responded, ducking and smirking as she gained the upper hand.

The dawn patrol soon returned, and Sorrelfur hurried to gently scold the pair for getting themselves dirty. Uh oh. Sparrowpaw and Snakepaw had warned them of this phase, where their mother always wanted them clean and presentable looking, and acting more mature. Psh. Play fighting would never grow old!

When Oakstar saw everyone had made it back, he smiled and sat, waving his tail.

"Every cat old enough to catch their own prey, gather to hear what I have to tell you!" he yowled.

All noise from sharing tongues had ceased, and soon, he had everyone's undivided attention, for no one could guess why he had called a Clan meeting. There was no patrol to be sent out, and yesterday's happenings had been dealt with. Or so everyone thought.

"Today we welcome two new warriors, who yesterday, in the face of adversity, showed tremendous courage, heart, and relentlessness to help their Clan in any way they could, and in every way asked of them."

Lionkit was a little taken aback in awe. Her uncle sure had a way with words. How cool would it be to be leader? She smiled, her whiskers twitching as she listened.

"Snakepaw, Sparrowpaw, please step forward. Buzzardtail, Reedstorm, please join them."

The brown tabby kit sighed with yearning, her heart beginning to thud a little in her chest, which swelled with anticipation. Someday, this would be her.

* * *

 **A/N: Well well! Guess who's back! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please, because I enjoy interacting with my readers, as I think it makes a better experience for you guys and authors alike, tell me:**

 **Who's kits is Crowdusk expecting?**

 **What will Sparrowpaw and Snakepaw's warrior names be?**

 **If I like them enough, I might use them!**

 **Until next time! :)**


End file.
